Faded Memories
by xSpasmoticGorillax
Summary: When Chris is changed into a vampire after a brutal animal attack, the Culllens bring him in and count him as their own. But the fact that he cant remember his human life angers him, until he starts having premonitions...of the past. R/R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my first story so don't be too critical. i thought of this spur of the moment and a million ideas began to pop up in my head, so I put it together in a story. im planning to write as much as i can with it R/R plzzzzz!!**

"Will you quit that? Damn..." I snapped.

"Alright fine I'll stop. Jeez man, chill." Emmett said right before I sensed him ready to throw the ball again. He'd been throwing it at my head and this was the fourth time I'd told him to stop. I never even wanted to go to the baseball field in the first place.

"What the HELL!" I half screamed and snarled at him, my back facing him. Acting on impulse, I quickly faced and ran towards him like I was going to charge and ended up right under his nose. I forgot he was a foot taller.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" he said with a playful smirk on his face, which angered me more.

I suddenly stopped myself from attacking since I knew it would be pointless, and headed home, across the river and into the house. A little after I got inside, I saw Esme and Alice coming through the front door with at least eight shopping bags, most pink with the silver lettering _Victoria's Secret_ on them.** (A/N: Don't ask how I know that's what the bags look like, I live with a sister, so all you other guys out there in the same situation, you know what I'm talking about) **Then Alice turned around with her car keys in her hand. I heard the beep of the car of her Porsche shortly after.

Esme noticed me on the couch completely still, as usual, with a straight face tainted with anger. She came to sit next me and put her arm around my shoulders. Alice had already gone to her room to go put her new….whatever, away.

"Chris, honey, what's the matter. You seem a little upset."

"Just Emmett being his normal self."

"Are you sure that's all, there seems to be something else." She said, having "else" in two different pitches. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked.

"I know." I said.

"So you're alright?

"Yea."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." With that, Esme got up off of the couch resentfully and went wherever Alice went to go see her new clothes which she probably saw in the dressing room before anyway, but…

The truth was, that wasn't all that was bothering me. In fact, this other thing had been the main cause of my little "tuffett" with Emmett earlier. This other problem had been gnawing at me ever since.

I knew I was human before this, but I didn't remember anything, down to the last heartbeat. The last thing I remember is the pain. The searing pain, and when I first opened my eyes….

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_I saw trees above me with such cunning sight, thinking I was watching it from a _

_movie. Once I sat my self upright, the fact that I was in a clearing in the middle of the _

_forest came to me. I felt no fire within my veins as I had for...I don't know how long. All I _

_remember was that I wanted to die… _

_  
Each sound throughout the forest, I could hear. I never noticed how many sounds crept_

_through this labyrinth of trees._

_Suddenly, I heard rustling of leaves far away with my new, acute hearing. Noticing my _

_body tense, I tried to look through the trees to see who or what was coming. _

_A girl with short, black hair was walking in my direction, looking around sharply, almost _

_animal-like. She seemed to be trying to find something with her scent, for her nose was _

_flaring rhythmically. She suddenly focused her eyes on me. Her solid black eyes widened _

_at me. She immediately lost her animal-like stance and ran to my side, kneeling._

_"Who are you?" she asked with seriousness, urging the answer out of me._

"_My name? I dont know. Where am I? Who are you?" I asked her. That's _

_when I noticed her looking at my eyes with astonishment._

"_What is the last thing you remember?" she asked, completely ignoring my question._

"_Searing pain. Darkness. Wanting to die. And then I saw everything so clear." I said._

_She paused, my words running through her head. _

"_Come with me and stay close, if I'm right, you should be able to keep speed." She said. _

_Then suddenly she flashed away and I followed her through the woods…_

Ten years later, I was living with this family of, what I soon found out I was too, vampires. They posed as a typical American family, a bunch of "adopted" teenagers which I found out were born in different decades, from the 1850s to the 1910s. They even gave themselves the last name of my now new father, Carlisle Cullen.

When Alice and I got to the house, I noticed when I was looking around, reaching for things out of curiosity; they would come flying to my hands. It was like I was metallic, but it wasn't just metal. Things flung to my hands like books, pens, and even doorknobs when I reached for them, resulting in it opening or closing by itself.

Ever since that day, I'd been trying to research myself on Carlisle's computer which he let me use. I found articles of me everywhere. All of them basically said the same thing.

My name was Christopher Thomas Alden. I was a fourteen year old eighth grader at Brighton Middle School, well not officially. I went missing on a hike in some woods near Forks at my summer camp in Port Angles that summer. All of the articles said that they never found me. Gee, I wonder why? I assumed I was mauled by some animal but I still don't know how I was changed. Alice thinks while I was being mauled, another human feeding vampire was hunting and came along me, already half dying. So what was I? Lucky number 109? When Alice found me, she brought me back to the Cullen's house and they pretty much put me under their wing. I was the new addition to this family. Anyway, obviously, I had a family of my own before the attack. A mom, a dad, and an older sister who was 17 at the time. I saw pictures of them crying, some of them in the middle of interviews, microphones shoved in their faces. I couldn't remember a single thing. It was as if I was seeing them for the first time. It bothered me so much, which was the main reason for my attitude.

When i looked in mirrors, i saw that my eyes were a flaming red, unlike my emerald ones that I had as a human. I knew this from those articles with school pictures of me. I looked so happy, unlike my now grumpy self.

I hadnt always been this way. I mean it had been bothering me for as long as I can remember. I still dont know why it had bothered me so much then. i mean, why now, you know?

I took myself off the couch and went to my room to listen to some music. Maybe some Linkin Park might bring me to my normal, laughing, self.

**sooo? What'd think? Let me know and review, I'll be working on the next chapter. **

**PEACE OUT!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!! sorry about not updating in like, five bazillion years but I had a major writer's block and i've been so busy w/ acting but i hope that wont happen anymore. **

**P.S.-i forgot to put this in the first chapter but i'll say it now.......----I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS IN HER NOVEL, TWILIGHT. if your stupid enough not to realize that, the........wow. just you like this chapter R&R plzzzz!!!!**

The end of _Ocean Avenue _by Yellowcard was blasting in my ears when I saw Rosalie come through my door. I took off my gigantic electric red skull candy earphones off and rested them around my neck.

"C'mon you lazy ass, we're all being forced to play _Monopoly _by Alice, and if I have to do it, so do you." She said. She always said the exact thing to make you do something. It was like if you didn't, she'd rip your head in a split second, which was probably the case.

I removed myself from my plush black mushroom chair and made my way to the sitting room where everyone was surrounded by the white square board game planted in the middle of the floor. Everyone had already picked their piece, so I was stuck with the iron. Yay.

Carlisle ended up winning by a landslide. I was so mad because that was the first time he had beat me. I was the master at monopoly......wait! That's why Alice picked this game. Esme must have told her that I was all mopey. So much for talking to her about my problems anymore! Still, it's the thought that counts.

Once we all put the game away, Emmett came over to sit next to me. We were the only ones on the floor. Everyone had gone to do their own thing.

"So little dude, Esme told me you were upset. You want to tell me about it or do I have to force it out of you?" Emmett asked. What, did she tell everyone in the freaking world? I felt like some emo human who was suicidal.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, lieing for the second time today. I really did need to tell someone, but Emmett might not be the specific one.

"So you're gonna make me force it out of you. I really don't want to cause I'm not in the wrestle mood but don't think that'll stop me." Emmett said. Now I had to tell him or he'd be bugging me the rest of the night.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. It's just that lately, the whole thing about me not remembering my past is bothering the shit out of me. I don't know how Alice can still be so happy." I said. It felt like a giant weight was removed from my chest.

A long pause from Emmett filled the room until suddenly he boomed a laugh so hard; I felt the sound vibrations through the floor.

"What the hell is so funny?!" I asked, somewhat offended for some reason.

"That's what this whole thing is about? You can't remember being human so you go around being all Mr. Frown Face worrying the shit out of Esme that you might leave? She really cares about you, more than you can imagine. She's even said that you remind her of the son she never had, when your not around."

"Dude, you have to learn that you can't let little things ruin everything else. Just put it behind you and soon, it'll go away as if it never existed. That's how Alice copes. I think you should talk to her about this if you're still upset. She'll give you all the advice. You hear me?" Emmett said, finalizing his little lecture that really hit me hard.

Did Esme really think of me that way? I know that she loved me, but I didn't know she thought of me as a son, like her _real, _human, son. When Emmett said that, a sudden ember of warmth hit me and just started to grow. I felt so wanted at that moment.

"Chris, are you even freakin' listening to me?" Emmett said, for I failed at answering his question.

"Yea. Thanks Emmett. I feel way better now." I said, realizing that it sounded sarcastic. Emmett didn't notice, for he gave a little smirk.

"Alright, little man. Glad I could help. Just know that you can come to me for anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished…..business with Rosalie." He said with a gigantic smile on his face added with raised eyebrows. I didn't even _want_ to know what the hell he was talking about. _Ugh_!

A little after he removed himself from the floor and ran off to his and Rosalie's room, I did so myself to my room.

Suddenly, something made me stop dead in my tracks in front of my bedroom door. I heard myself gasp before the black and white picture overtook my vision of the hall.

A little boy with black curly hair like mine was running around inside of what looked like a _Chuck E. Cheese_'s. With a big smile on his face he screamed "Mommy!!!" and ran to a woman. She looked so familiar, like I had seen her before. She picked up the little boy and spun him around in the air as he giggled. When she stopped, she said in a smooth voice, "Happy birthday, honey. I love you."….

Finally, the vision stopped, and I once again saw the hallway with its wooden mahogany floor and the white door to my room in front of me.

What the fuck was that!! It was like I was being possessed.

I walked through my door cautiously awaiting something else fucked up to happen. As I made my way to my mushroom chair and slowly put on my headphones slowly, feeling so weird, I wondered just what the hell that was. I tried to remember everything in this…..vision if you will. The boy had curly black hair and light eyes. Okay. My hair was curly and black, and according to the photos in the articles of my disappearance, I had light green eyes. Was the little boy _moi_? Then that woman had to be my mother. That's where I saw her, in the articles with the microphones!!! It was me!! That would explain her calling me "honey".

Wait. That means this "vision" was from the past. But, weren't visions of the future, like Alice's? So what, I get visions of the past now, of _my _past?

I couldn't think of this anymore. It was just too confusing. I'd talk to Carlisle or now my own personal Dr. Phil, Emmett, in the morning. I needed music right now. I blasted Paramore and Three Days Grace the rest of the night while the vision kept replaying in my head the whole night.

**spur of the moment, sorry. plzz review i really want to know what you think, and i promise the whole not-updating-for-five-million-years thing wont happen again…… i hope. plzzz review!!!!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


End file.
